Parent Trap
by xMagicMayhem
Summary: Based on the the film. What if you spent your whole life wishing for something you didn't know you already had? Melody Swan and Harmony Turner, Twins seperated with divorced parents, Musa and Riven. What will these twins do to get their family back?
1. A New Life

This story is based on the 1998 Disney film Parent Trap.

Everybody thought those words spoken at the altar would last a life time, but in all, sometimes they don't. Yet it's the happiest day of your life, walking down the aisle, claiming your love to one another and sharing a passionate kiss to seal the deal. Your world is full of happiness but then it comes crashing down when the love of your life says those words; "I think we should get a divorce", yet it's always unexpected.

"Musa, it's not working out between us, I think it's best if we get a divorce" those words screamed throughout Musa's head constantly. That day her whole word came crashing down, why was always her question. What had she done wrong? They went arguing as much as they used to. So what changed?

Before the divorce Musa and Riven had 3 children. Musa had given birth to two girls; Harmony and Melody – Identical twins, and a boy, River. It's been 7 years since Musa and Rivens divorce, when the divorce was filed Riven took custody of Harmony, while Musa had Melody and River. Musa always regretted that day when she said it was okay. Why has she said it? When in all everything was horrible. Musa and her son and daughter lived with her father in a cosy cottage in the countryside of the Harmonic Realm. Her father was ill, so Musa decided to keep an eye on him. After the couple divorced after all those years, they lost contact. Neither one of them telling them they had a sister/brother in another Realm. Harmony didn't know that she had a twin sister and a brother. Nor did Melody know that she had a twin sister.

**In the Harmonic Realm**

"Mum! Mum!" cried a little girl, Melody. Melody was 6; she had dark blue hair that cascaded down her back, and violet eyes. Out of Harmony and Melody, Melody was the shy one; she was a stunning replica of Musa, and also a cry baby.

Musa was lounging in the living room, reading; Pride and Prejudice, while her father annoyingly flicked through the channels on the TV. His eyes melted into the TV screen. "What's wrong sweetie?" Musa asked, closing the book and carefully placing it on the coffee table. Melody clambered on top of her mother, grasping at her mother's silk blouse. Musa pulled her daughter into a hug and began drying the tears that leaked through her eyes.

"River...pushed me" she cried, pointing to River's bedroom door. Musa sighed.

"Dad?" she pleaded. Her father didn't respond. After what seemed minutes. He nodded. He slowly sat up, turned off the TV. He looked at Melody and smiled.

"Come here sweetheart" he gestured, opening his arms for a heart warming hug. Harmony didn't take a second to rush into her grandfathers arms earning an 'OOFF!'

"My looked how much you've grown, I remember when you were a little tike!" she giggled as she he pinched her nose. Musa smiled, her eyes were filled with happiness as she watched her father and Melody. Remembering those times Riven was once here, tears threatened to leak through her eyes but she controlled them.

"RIVER GET IN HERE!" Ho-boe yelled. A rustling sound came from the bedroom; Musa launched herself off the sofa and stood firmly, arms crossed, her foot gently tapping on the wooden floorboards.

"NOW!" Ho-boe yelled, he tightened his grip on his grandchild, Melody covered her ears. Musa eyes were filled with electricity, steam boiled out her ears, she growled with pure rage of impatience. She huffed angrily and stomped over to the River's bedroom door, she went to open it. Locked. She didn't know what possessed her mind to get locks on the doors. Musa banged her fists heavily on the door. Nothing. She growled, showing she was not pleased at least.

"River behave, show your mother some respect" Ho-boe (father) commanded.

"Dad that's not necessary" The bedroom door slightly opened, River's head peaked out. River was 5, 1 year younger than Melody. He has maroon coloured hair with highlights of blue and dark navy eyes; he was exactly like Riven in some sense. Always causing trouble. Trouble is his middle name.

"River, why did you push Melody?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance and curiosity. She arched her eyebrows desperately waiting for an answer. River didn't make eye contact with his mother; he stared blankly at the concrete wall in front of him. He waited and waited hoping that his mother would leave him alone. She didn't. River huffed.

"She keeps annoying me!" Musa sighed. "Look, that's still no reason to hurt your poor sister like that" River rolled his eyes. _Typical brother sister act._ Musa kneeled down in front of him, so she could talk to him. Her son looked into her mother's eyes, he could see; anger, sadness, and was that...guilt.

"Look, your sisters going off to Summer Camp tomorrow, you're probably going to miss her annoying you. So why don't you make the most of it, but first apologise. Yeah?" she suggested pulling her son in for an enormous bear hug. Riven loosened himself from his mothers grasp. He hated it when his mother went all mushy love on him. But deep down, way, way deep down he liked it.

"Now, who's hungry?" Musa asked. Ho-boe grinned while rubbing his belly.

**At the Dinner table**

Everyone piled around the dinner table.

"Musa my dear, this is..." he was cut off; his throat was dry and went into an enormous coughing fit.

"Dad are you okay?" she placed a soft warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm...f...fine dear" he coughed. Musa resumed eating. Silent spread across the dinner table.

"Melody, have you packed everything for summer camp?" she questioned while poking her mash potatoes with gravy with the fork and shoving it in her mouth.

Melody groaned. "Yes Mum!" she hissed. "For the fifth hundredth time" she mumbled. Musa glared at her.

"Just checking" Musa replied. River rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah when do I get her room?" River smirked, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. Melody ruffled his hair. Musa giggled, Ho-boe let out a loud chuckle.

"Mom where's dad?" Melody asked. Ho-boe chocked on waffles, Musa dropped her fork and her azure eyes widened. River looked between the three.

"Melody, this conversation is not up for sale" Musa quickly explained with an irritated tone. Melody shy resumed eating her pizza pocket, the melted cheesed twisted around her fork, she shoved it down her throat.

"Why? All these years I've wanted to know and I get the same response. You ignore the topic. Who is our dad? Where is he? Why isn't he with us? Why..." River yelled._ 'He's just like him', _Musa thought.

"River, No!" Ho-boe screamed, River looked towards his mother, tears threatened to leak through her eyes but she blinked them back. The whole family was silent for what seemed only seconds but hours. Musa lowered her head. She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm going to my room" River stormed out of the dining room. The only sounds heard were the stomping of feet rushing up the stairs and the echoing slam of a bedroom door. Musa felt like her whole entire world crashing down again. She literally felt like pulling her hair out, cowering in a corner and staying there for all eternity.

Her father sighed in shame. "Mum, I should go too; make sure River doesn't do anything drastic?" Melody said. Musa slowly nodded. All who was left at the dinner table was Musa and Ho-boe who held a shameful look on his face.

"Musa my dear, you know that this would come up eventually" Musa shook her head.

"No! Why now? Why not before or later?" She buried her head in her hands. Ho-boe placed a hand on her shoulder. Musa looked up.

"Just tell them the truth my dear. Everything will be alright" Musa smiled and hugged her father.

"It's gonna be hard, I don't even wanna say his wretched name, it's so disgusting" Musa made funny sickly faces at 'wretched' and 'disgusting'. Her father let out a laugh.

"I can think of a few words myself, but I'm not going to say them, they're not fit for the ears out a child" he laughed grinning wildly.

"Good luck dear" he finished kissing her forehead. He left to his studies. Musa slowly tiptoed to River's bedroom. Muffled crying sounds could be heard. Musa sighed. This day had to come sometime. She slowly opened the door – luckily it wasn't locked. The sight before her eyes made Musa even guiltier than before. Melody sat crying under the desk, her face stuffed down on a pillow. River was angrily throwing stuff around the room, pillows, bed sheets, action figures. Musa covered her mouth with her hand, she was shocked. _'What have I done?' _Before River could cause anymore damage Musa rushed into action, grabbing his wrists tightly before he almost threw his computer. River struggled to get out of his mothers grip without hurting her.

"Melody, River there's something I need to tell you. It's about your father" at the mention of his dad, River restrained himself and calmed down. Musa let go of her son and sat on the edge of the bed, she gestured for her kids to join her. Melody cuddled close to her mother. River sat furthest away. His eyes held no emotion.

"Your father's name is Riven. I met him at Alphea, we had didn't get along much. He was more of a loner. After his father died, his mum walked out on him, sold him for money. He was orphan. He was always covering up his emotions. Yet at the same time a jerk..." Tears leaked throughout her eyes. Melody and River hugged their mother tightly. "I fell in love with him, we got married and when you were younger we got a divorce" she continued. More tears strung through her eyes. She didn't mention to them about Harmony, they weren't ready, neither was Musa. She pushed that thought aside.

"I'm sorry mum, we'll never ask again" Melody wrapped her arms around her mother. River stayed back. He watched his Mom and sister. He didn't know what to make of it. Yet when he looked back into his mother's eyes he felt as if she hadn't told them everything that she was holding back something important "We are better off without him" Musa said, looking towards River and smiled. River frowned. Musa's gaze fell to the floor. She looked up over to the clock; it read 8:54pm. Late.

"Okay time for bed, River brush your teeth, Harmony wipe those tears and we are never to speak of the subject again" she commanded. Melody nodded. River didn't respond. Musa left, closing the door. She manoeuvred herself to her bedroom; she picked up a photo of Melody and River.

"If only you were here Riven... if only" she whispered.

**The next morning**

In the hall, Ho-boe, River and Musa waited for Melody.

**Melody POV**

I've just been rechecking that I've got everything for summer camp. Mum suggested that I could go to summer camp since I couldn't bear having to spend a whole summer with River. Lately, I've been feeling quite lonely, but I could never Mum or river that they wouldn't understand. But after what my mum said my whole life still doesn't make sense, my dad left us, he didn't want us. As my mum said 'We're better off without him' yet why do I get the feeling that there's something else she didn't tell us. I saw the look in her eyes and I noticed that River did to. Last night I stayed up last night researching on my laptop for my father. The results showed that over 400 people had the name Riven; one has to be my father. My objective this summer while I'm off at summer camp is; 'To find answers about my father'.

"Melody hurry or else you're going to be late!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs.

Anyway, I zipped up my suite cases, and carried them out the bedroom door. I stopped halfway remembering I completely forgot the research. I had to find my father, I flung my luggage to the floor and scampered into my bedroom, I remembered that I left a load of documents on my bedside table. As I neared the table I realised it wasn't there. It always is. Sweat dripped down my face, my hands started shaking and my adrenaline started pumping inside of me. My hands scattered across the room, searching everywhere. Clothes flying across the room, wardrobe doors open, but as much as I searched there was still no sign of my sign of the file. I swear if River had come into my room I will kill him. I turned around, a massive pile of clothes left in the centre of the room. I am no way dear god leaving without those files.

"RIVER HAVE YOU BEEN RUMMAGING IN MY ROOM!"

"MELODY DONT YOU USE THAT TONE WITH YOUR BROTHER! NOW GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" my grandfather yelled, the floor boards trembled. Yes we all had a temper; luckily I know when to control it.

I huffed, grabbed my luggage and stormed out of my bedroom and there standing at the top of the stairs was River. He was evilly smirking. He revealed from his back...my file!

"River give it back!" I whispered loudly. He held it above his head. Damn why did I have to be small! I jumped and jumped trying to grab the file. He laughed.

"I'll give it back" he grinned. I stopped jumping and arched my eyebrows.

"What's the catch?"

"Why must you think there's a...well you let me have you room and you let me help" I sighed.

"Fine...but why do you wanna help" I asked with curiosity. Me and River never get along, we never do brother sister things, we hate each other. My point proved a moment ago. He handed my back the file, I stuffed it in my backpack.

"You think you're the only person who wants to know who his dad is then you're wrong. Beside's I hate grand-pa. I hate being surrounded by girls. Why do you think I spend some much time with my mates?" He snapped. I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother to respond to his insults. I grabbed my luggage.

"I'll help, but don't screw it up" he hissed silently. I stuck my tongue out. I stomped down the stairs as loud as I could, River following. Her blue eyes glared at me.

"What took you so long?" she questioned.

"As I said before, River has been snooping in my room!" I yelled pointing to River who leaned against the banister.

"Bitch!" he muttered.

"Doushbag!" I muttered back, he heard. River wacked me on the back of my head.

"Jesus Christ that hurt!" Musa rolled her eyes.

"Kids" Ho-boe sighed.

"Well I better get going or else I'm going to be late"

"Why yes, you should. Now, remember to put sun screen on, behave, and be nice you might even make some new friends. And have fun". She smiled. I looked back at my mum, I nodded. I hugged my mum and my granddad. I turned to River, I kicked him in the shin and grabbed my luggage and left without punishment. He deserved it, how dare he call me a bitch and none the less my head is killing me. Down the street I could hear the menacing shouts of my Grandfather and the loud screaming of River squealing in agony. Ha! Ha!

I caught a bus that would take me to the airport. For then on there I would fly all the way to Alphea Summer Camp in Magix. My adventure has just started.

"Dad wherever you are, I'm going to find you" I thought.

**Eraklion**

At the same time, in Eraklion, the sun beamed through the metal blinds hanging above the wide open windows in a small apartment downtown. A light breeze danced through the air. A delicious aroma wafted through the house. The sun brightened as time ticked on, hitting her a girl directly in her eyes causing her to squirm and toss and turn, earning'OOF!' as she tumbled out of bed. This girl was Harmony, she was 6 and had; dark blue hair that cascaded down her back, and had violet eyes. She was a badass and lived with her father, Riven and Growler, the husky. Riven worked as a Nobel Knight to the Kings and Queens of Eraklion and Royal Vizier of the Court Room and is notably the best swordsman in all the Realms. It was summer, her dad was on vacation. She groaned as she got out of bed, she'd been packing all night for this stupid summer camp that her Dad was shipping her off to. She didn't want to go but was literally being forced to go. She knew the reason; her dad was inviting his snobby 'girlfriend' over and she hated kids, more mostly Harmony. She quickly got dressed. She sighed as she looked at her Pokémon alarm clock; it read 8:30 am. Harmony was never a morning person, she preferred noon. She pulled her luggage out of the bedroom and threw it near the door. Her stomach grizzly growled. It was breakfast. She hurried into the kitchen to find her father cooking pancakes.

"Morning Dad!" Riven turned to her and let loose of a tiny smile. His eyes were half open, showing that he'd probably spent the whole night watching rubbish crap on TV. She sat down at the table. Riven yawned, he began pouring cracking some eggs in the frying pan and heating the oven up.

"Do I have to go?" Harmony moaned.

"The Heck you do!" Riven snapped.

"But..."

"No buts, I'm meeting Cynthia, if you were to stay here you'd get in the way off business!" he hissed. Harmony stuck her tongue out and huffed. She crossed her arms and slunk lower down into her seat.

"Wish Mom was here" she mumbled. Riven looked up, not caring and noticing his eggs were burning.

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" He yelled.

"But why? I don't even know who she is? Where is she? Why isn't she with us? Why..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he cut off. Silence filled the room.

"Please that's all I ask. Nothing more" she whispered, tears threatening to well up in her eyes as she couldn't stand looking at her father's face, '_Why was he so mad?' _She begged and begged until...Riven had to give in. She knew puppy-dog eyes would never work.

Riven sighed. "Look...your mother...her name was Musa" he began, Harmony's gaze lingered to her father.

"Musa?" she repeated. A small smile crept across her face.

'_Musa...Musa... It's got a nice ring to it' _Harmony thought.

Riven felt sweat beginning to drip down across his face, not from the intense heat coming from the sizzling burned eggs but from the panic of mention Musa. This wasn't the right time to talk about Musa. Heck he was planning on going through life not ever mentioning her.

"She died, years ago" he quickly lied. Harmony's smile dropped and transformed into a frown.

'_What have I done? Why did I just say that? Oh, crap I turning into Sky! That god forsaken woman's made me gone soft' _Riven thought.

Riven turned the oven off, threw the burned crusted eggs into the bin and made his way over to his daughter. He pulled his daughter into a hug. Harmony rested her head on her father's chest.

"Hey, cheer up; you're going to summer camp. You're not leaving yet and you're already crying" he smirked. He loved his daughter with all his heart. Harmony elbowed her father in the stomach.

"At least I cry at all!" Harmony snapped, she looked at her father. He was grinning widely like a Cheshire cat. She raised her eyebrows. He began tickling his daughter with his warm hands. She squealed deafeningly. While Riven was tickling his daughter, Harmony quickly glanced over to the clock.

"Dad, I've got to go or else I'll be late!" She yelled, desperately trying to avoid being tickled to death. Harmony kissed him goodbye and left. The door slammed shut.

'_This is your entire fault Musa, you betrayed me, how could you? I thought you love me...' _Riven thought. It had been 7 years since the divorce. Some much has changed. Riven had recently began dating again, he was going to propose hoping to forget all about Musa. Yet wherever he went the thoughts of Musa always came crawling back into his mind. Whenever he went to see the guys they always asked at Musa. Just the mention of Musa made Riven want to bury himself alive. But he was going to marry Cynthia to forget all about Musa. Harmony needed a mother; he knew that they didn't like each other, heck Cynthia, she didn't even like children. It would work one way or another. Riven would make sure it would.

But little did Riven or Musa know that their untold secrets are about to be uncovered...


	2. The Arrival Of Camp

After the plane ride, Melody felt tired. The bus ride was long and boring; Melody sat cowered near the front of the bus. She listened to her IPod desperately trying to block out the irritating cheering of the cheerleaders at the back of the bus. They were driving her crazy. She flicked through her songs and pressed play.

_Mayday, mayday  
>I think I need a break from books and homework's<br>So the school can wait  
>They won't miss us today<em>

The bus turned down the narrow lane, the sun shone brightly down, and the sky was clear and blue. Surrounding the area was a green forest; squirrels scampered across the sides of the road. The soft chirping of birds flying through the sky could be heard. This all came to the conclusion that the bus ride was nearly over. Summer camp was near. Hallelujah! The bus passed through the freshly painted wooden arched, a sign read; Magix Summer Camp emblazoned on the top. Melody sniffed, a sweet aroma of pollen filled her senses.

_Big time, big time  
>We're gonna hang around all day long, day long<br>And do whatever we like  
>We'll hit the town<em>

_Don't say no  
>I know you wanna do it<br>Come with me  
>It's fun to be a little naughty<em>

_Today we're going down town  
>It's just a little holiday<br>Try and catch us if you can  
>Tomorrow I'll be a good girl<br>Tomorrow I'll be the best I can  
>So I hope you will understand<em>

_Woo-hoo  
>Sha la la la la<br>Woo-hoo  
>Sha la la la la<br>Woo-hoo  
>Catch us if you can<em>

Melody leaned her head against the window, out in the distant, she saw a magnificent clear blue lake sparkling as the shone down. Red canoes lined up on its shore. The area looked calm and filled with serenity. Melody was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the disturbing honking of the bus horns announcing the first day of camp has officially begun. The bus pulled to a stop. Melody stopped her music and shoved her IPod into her pocket.

She made her way off the bus, what stood before her eye's was an army of girls. Girls! Girls! Everywhere! Some girls were carrying enormous pillows, others carrying their oversized suitcases and duffel bags. The counsellors were hectically trying to control the pandemonium but weren't having much luck. The bus drivers loaded the luggage off the bus and tossed the duffel bags into an enormous pile. Melody wore a pink floral sleeveless blouse, denim blue shorts and brown boots._  
><em>

A strict, firm lady stood on top on a high perch, she held in her hands a wooden clipboard, and the other rested on her hip. She had short straight hair and sharp glasses and wore a navy blue sailor type dress to match. She held a stern look on her face. Next to her stood a small elderly, she had puffy white hair and glasses that rested at the end of her petite nose and gold hoop earrings. She wore a navy blouse and a violet coloured pen skirt suited with thick chunky heals. She held in her hands a white bullhorn. She seemed a lot nicer.

"Good Morning ladies and welcome to Magix Summer Camp. I'm Faragonda, your camp Director and this is my assistant, Griselda" She said into the bullhorn and gestured to Griselda.

"Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a long summer ahead on us. So enjoy your day. Griselda 'Bunk assignments, if you please" Faragonda handed Griselda the bullhorn.

"Katie, Star, Louise, bunk seven! Lily, Molly, Lucy, bunk five!" Griselda barked into the bullhorn. A loud echoing scream of joy interrupted the bunk calls.

"Daisy, Grace, Matilda, bunk three!" she continued.

Melody POV

I popped over to the colossal pile of duffel bags. I glanced over to try to find her duffel bag; I noticed a bright red bag with black and silver musical notes peeking out from under a large yellow and black plaid suitcase. _GREAT!_

"Okay, I found it, now how the heck do I get it out!" I said to myself, thrusting my hands up in the air claiming defeat.

"Okay I can do this!" I reassured myself. I grabbed the handle of her duffle bag and pulled with all my might. I felt as the harder I pulled all the oxygen leaving my lungs. I let go in defeat! I quickly gasped for air.

"Okay, I can't do it!" I said.

"You must be new here" A voice said. I skinny girl, long blonde hair flowing down her back, tied into a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless cropped top with the words; Bonjour, peddle pushes and white and blue striped trainers. She carried her duffel bag on her shoulder while she chewed blue coloured gum. _'Yuck! Who has blue coloured gum?'_

"I'm Melody Swan, of the Harmonic Realm" I put my hand out ready for a handshake.

"Sam Tittle, of Aspairo" she shook my hand hard. I smiled and she did to. _I guess I made a new friend._

"I guess you didn't know that you needed to grad you duffel before the vicious apes tossed into the heap of no Return. I would say you need some serious muscle power" Sam chuckled. I giggled.

"Thanks. It's the Red one with the black and silver music notes on" I pointed out. Me and Sam both pull on the black strap together.

"What's it like in the Harmonic Realm?" she asked. I grinned.

"Noisy" We both chuckled. Then suddenly the Bus Drivers tossed another-half a dozen duffels onto the pile. Me and Sam collapsed to the ground. I shoot the bus driver a death glare. He grinned and threw another load of luggage onto the heap.

Then out of the corner of my eye I spot a tall, strappy girl with long flowing brown hair, colourful beads twisted in her hair forming a braid. She wore a scrunched up tie-dye cropped t-shirt with a peace symbol centred in the middle, black shorts, boots and a bandana around her neck. She walked like a goddess.

"_Wow!" _ I thought. She strutted towards us and easily pulls her duffel bag from the centre of the pile. Mine and Sam's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Now that's mine kind of woman!" I said. Sam nodded.

"Hey hippy!" Sam cheered. The brunette turned around.

"Would you mind giving me a hand? My duffel bag is the red one with black and silver music notes, its way cramped down there" I asked pointed to the tiny piece of red hiding below the large yellow suitcase.

"Sure" She smiled. She dropped her duffel bag. It landed on Sam's foot.

"OWW!" Sam screamed clutching her foot.

"You okay?" I asked. She forced a smile.

"That would be a definite NO! OWW!" she rubs her foot better. _Glad that didn't happen to me!_ The brunette pulls on the black strap and yanks it out of the heap, dropping it on Sam's other foot.

"OWWW!" Sam screams, jumping up and down in agonising pain.

"Thank you" I said, the brunette smiled. The brunette looked down at my name tag.

"Hey you're Melody from the Harmonic Realm" she read. I nodded as she stood up.

"Do you know any famous singers?" I nodded my head.

"Who?" Sam and the Brunette asked eagerly.

"My grandmother was Matlin, one of the Realms most famous singers, but she died years ago. My mother is also currently the Realms best singer" I replied as if it was no biggy.

"What's your mother's name?" Sam asked, her eyes widened in curiosity.

"Musa..." I was cut off when they both squealed, jumping up and down and pulling me into a tight, maybe too tight death hug. All my oxygen left my lungs again, I felt faint as they hugged me tighter. _'Man what is why girls and squealing? Why can't they just say 'Hey that's awesome' or 'Cool', something simple, God why did I have to be a girl?'_

"Musa, she's like the most amazing singer! I have all her albums! OMG!" the brunette shouted quickly. I struggled to squeeze myself out of their tough grip. _Man, I need to get stronger!_

"Look, don't go all girly on me now! What bunk are you guys in?" I asked.

"Eleven!" they both said, after that they turned and looked at each other. They eyes searched up and down, clearly they were not thrilled to be bunkies.

"MELODY SWAN!" Griselda deafening yelled into the bullhorn. I heard my name, I turned around.

"Yo Dude I'm right here!" I yelled jumping up and down waving trying to catch her attention. She hears me and looks at me sternly.

"Bunk Eleven!" I slapped hands with Sam and the brunette.

"Santana" the brunette said and saluted.

"Sam" Sam bowed.

"Melody" I curtsied. We laughed. We hurried with our duffel bags launched over our shoulders and hurried off to locate our bunk house.

"So have any of you brought itching powder with you?" I asked evilly, my lips forming into a grin. Santana and Sam shook their hands.

"I brought chocolate syrup" Sam answered.

"I brought paintball guns, water balloons, whip cream, feathers. Practically everything you need to mess with other campers" Santana explained.

"Excellent! Let the fun begin!" Sam yelped. We punched our fists into the air and whooped.

"Do you guys know who to play poker? I have a little brother at home who taught me how to play. I brought some cards in case" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"No! What a shame" I said sarcastically.

"How much money did you guys bring?" I smirked. They looked at me, and grinned. _'Excellent, let the games begin!'_

No POV

After Melody, Sam and Santana rush of to their cabin, a flashy black limousine pulls up into the front of the cabin; girls turn their heads in excitement. A man in a fancy dark suit hops out of the driver's seat and opens the doors, out comes a girls in a green check shirt, jeans, brown scuffed hiking boots, a green baseball gap and black sunglasses dipped down her shit. She has the same colour skin, same hair, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same height, same weight. Identical features to Melody. But this badass chick is Harmony. Her dark blue hair tied into a ponytail hang freely out of the end of her baseball cap. The limo driver pulls the luggage out of the boot and Harmony suppresses a forced smile.

"Now look Missy, your father wanted you to go to camp. So behave and don't cause trouble" The driver instructed with a posh British accent. Harmony huffed and stuffed her hands into her jeans pocket. The driver gets into the limo and leaves.

"Harmony Turner!" Griselda shouted.

"Oi old lady here!" Griselda eyed Harmony evilly. Harmony let out a laugh. She was never one for manners. Griselda stepped down off the perch and casual made her way over to Harmony.

"Little late aren't we sweetie heart. Now listen, there will be no such language around here and if you're late again there will be trouble!" She replied in a strict infuriated voice.

"Now listen since you're late and everyone has just arrived, I'll ignore that old lady comment and show you to your bunk!" she suggested. Harmony shrugged her shoulders.

"Okey-dokey let's get this show on the road, so I can get the hell out of here!" Griselda retorted. Griselda awkwardly lifted Harmony's luggage and carried it to Harmony's dorm.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Harmony sarcastically asked.

"Manage? How...old do... you think... I am?" Griselda heaved.

"I wouldn't know considering all those wrinkles that are sagging on your face" Harmony smirked.

"This may sound weird but have I met you before?" Griselda asked, trying to avoid smashing Harmony's face.

"I'm sure I haven't, I would have remembered those horrible clothes!" Harmony laughed. Griselda stopped and growled at her. As she took a step forward she accidently tripped into a gopher hole and stumbled forward and Harmony's luggage went flying.

For what seemed like ten years, 10 minutes later. Griselda was huffing and puffing as she neared Harmony's cabin.

"Showers are to your right; the dining hall is straight ahead. Diner is at seven, twelve thirty and six-thirty. And if you are late you will be severely punished" Griselda gestured nodding in each direction.

Griselda opened the door with her foot since she was carrying Harmony's entire luggage.

"Welcome to Magix Summer Camp!" She welcomed. She flung Harmony's luggage to the floor. Harmony looked around and noticed 4 bunk beds with 7 girls unpacking and getting into their uniforms. When they noticed Griselda and Harmony they stopped to stare.

"Girls, this here is Harmony Turner" An Indian black girl looks up from her game boy, dressed in her safari type uniform.

"Turner? As in Riven Turner's Daughter?" She asked. I nodded.

"Harmony Turner came from Eraklion" Their eyes widened. The cabin was filled with silence. Harmony made her way over to an empty bunk. All eyes were on her.

"Is this bunk mine?" she asked.

"Yep has to be made every morning right after breakfast. It has to be neat, no creases. No Turner get into your uniform. If you're late for breakfast you'll"

"Be severely punished, I know you told me 3 minutes ago!" Harmony cut Griselda short. Griselda's nostrils flared.

"But thank you for reminding me, Ma'am" Harmony said in a fake nice, sweet innocent tone.

"You're quite welcome" Griselda smiled and turned to leave. She stopped and turned back towards the girls in the cabin.

"Oh and ladies. Try and make Miss Turner into a model citizen" She spitefully suggested. Harmony's face fell.

"The day I become a model citizen is the day you got to a beauty salon! Sort out those bushy eyebrows! Trim those disgusting nose hairs and then you'll FINALLY GET A MAN" Harmony hissed angrily. Griselda storms out the cabin, not noticing where she is going, she trips over a sneaker and falls head first into the cabin doors. The girls desperately try to hold in their laughter. Griselda growls and leaves.

"Annoying brats!" Griselda mumbled while leaving.

"How scary is it that that woman is in charge of discipline?" one girls asked. The cabin rose into a fit of laughter.

At Dinner

An hour after Griselda's idiotic accident, it was dinner. Over one hundred girls, all in boyish camp uniforms arrived for dinner and formed two lines – one on the right and one on the left, each leading to the delicious buffet table stuffed with sizzling cooked food. Melody waited on the left and was busy talking to Sam and Santana. Harmony waited on the right and was gossiping with her new cabin friends; Star and Lorelei. As Melody reached the front of the line and now approaches the buffet table so does Harmony. They barely acknowledge each other's presence. Their eyes are fixed on the appetizing food that is feeding their starved souls. Just as Melody was about to turned her head and leave in the direction of Harmony, The camp director, Ms Faragonda steps in between the two of them with a plate stacked load of food.

"Sorry girls...I've just got to have some of this gorgeous chocolate ice cream" she explained, while scooping up a large chunk of chocolate ice cream. Ms Faragonda turned to Melody.

"Care for some?" she asked smiling. Melody turned to Ms Faragonda.

"No thank you, Chocolate makes me constipated" Ms Faragonda looks at the ice cream in the spoon sickly. Melody takes her plate and rushes off. Ms Faragonda turns towards Harmony.

"How bout you, my dear? Chocolate ice cream" she asked smiling.

"Sorry, wish I could but Chocolate makes me really constipated" Harmony moved away. Ms Faragonda looks confused; she looks to and fro from where Melody and Harmony once stood.

"I must be getting old" she groaned and left with a bowl full of chocolate ice cream.

In the shower House – Later that evening

Harmony struts into the shower stall, a yellow towel wrapped tightly around her body, trying not to expose too much off herself. She enters and closes the stall door. After tossing her yellow towel over the partition, she unties her long violet hair and begins washing it; the cold water hit her body hard. A minute later, Melody rushes into the stall next to Harmony and turns the water on. Throwing her yellow towel over the partition, she begins scrubbing herself with the soap. Melody felt the soap slip out of her hands, desperately trying to grab it, she bent down only to have it slip out of her slipper soapy hands and slide into Harmony's stall. Harmony picks the soap up and reaches over the wall and hands the soap back to Melody.

"Here you go, careful it's slippery" Harmony said with a smile.

"Thanks" both their fingers touched; they stand still frozen as if glued to the spot. Harmony turned to the right, Melody mirrored. Harmony moved back and forth, pulled faces in the mirror, did a mime impression, everything she did Melody did the exact same thing.

"Creepy..." they both said. Harmony quickly turned the water off and rushed out of the shower and back to her Cabin. Melody stood their confused, before turning the water off and returning to her cabin.

'_Is it just me or was there a mirror there?' She thought. _


	3. We Are Sisters?

As a new day rose, the sun beamed radiantly up in the sky. Outside in the courtyard, Harmony and Natasha were each wearing nylon fitted jackets with wire-mesh masks, duelling each other in a brutal fencing match. Harmony kicked ass. She knocked Natasha's sword out of her hands pinning her hard against the wall. Natasha groaned in defeat while the other campers applauded and cheered as Harmony led to victory.

"Excellent girls!" Lady DuFour shouted and twirled with joy. She raised Harmony's arm and yelled;

"The winner and undefeated champ, Harmony Turner!" Harmony bowed slowly, the fellow camper cheered.

"Do we have any challengers that believe they can defeat Miss. Turner?" Lady DuFour asked. Melody, Sam and Santana made their way over to the fencing class. Melody eyed her opponent. She pulled on a mask, snapped on a vest and flipped the sword into the air catching it.

"I'll take a whack at it. But I'm not promising she'll make it out alive" Melody stated, swiftly moving her sword through the air, ready and prepared.

"Ready. En Garde!" she yelled and blew in to her whistle signally the start of the match. Harmony salutes briskly with her sword. Melody hesitates then does the same. They stand on guard until Harmony lunges at Melody; Melody parries back and forth and then swiftly attacks. Harmony swinging left, right and centre tries to knock the sword out of Melody's hands. Melody deflects the blade and lunges but misses. Harmony gets the jump upon Melody and comes in low. But Melody sweeps her sword in a full circle pulling them close to each other. They break. Harmony charges towards Melody, but Melody side steps and Harmony runs quickly past her and whips and around, to find Melody lunging towards her. Harmony steps backs slowly, she loses her balance and falls SPLAT! Into a trough filled with mud. The campers break out into hysterical laughter.

"Here, need a hand?" Melody asked. Harmony smirked evilly behind her mask, thankfully Melody couldn't see. Harmony grabbed Melody's hand and yanked back, pulling Melody into the mud as well. Melody screamed in frustration. They both climb out of the trough and angrily throw their masks off their face and onto the ground. Melody wipes the mud from her face as Harmony pulled her dirty vest off.

"Okay, then. Looks like it's a DRAW! Let's shake hands girls!" Lady DuFour shouted clapping her hands in the air. Yet both girls refused to turn around. Lady DuFour stomped her foot on the ground, her red slick heels buried into the ground.

"Girls!" She yelled. Harmony and Melody turn around, their hands extended. They gaze still on the ground, but as their eyes slowly travelled up, they froze as they looked at each other. Melody was speechless. Harmony couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'Was this for real?' _she thought. Harmony's hand lingered forward, searching for a mirror. Melody did the same. As they hands met, an electric pulse passed between them. Melody looked at Harmony not knowing what to say. Harmony looked around at their audience. The lunch bell rang. No one moved.

"Why's everyone staring? Go on. Didn't you hear the bell, GO!" Harmony screamed, the class scattered leaving Harmony and her friends and Melody and hers.

"You must be blind considering you don't see it" Melody sighed.

"See what?" Harmony asked, her face looking rather amusing.

"Oh, you idiot! Can't you see the resemblance between us? If you can't then you gonna need glass!" Melody retorted.

Harmony looked closer, "Well, your eyes are much further than mine and one of them is lazy. So that's not good. Your legs are fatter than mine and you bum is much larger and sticks out...Don't worry, just stay away from the buffet table and everything will be fine" Harmony sniggered with a smile. Natasha and Leah laughed.

"Shut up Asshole!" Santana launched herself onto Harmony, Sam and Melody pulled her back.

"Well, the real difference is..."

"You're a sassy bitch and I'm not. Or I know how to fence and you clearly don't? So take your pick" Melody smirked. Harmony angrily stepped forward ready to punch all the oxygen out of her systems. Lady DuFour stepped between the two.

"Okay, this bitch fest has ended. Harmony...Melody..." Lady DuFour looked between the two; she felt her mind go blank.

"I mean Harmony... and Melody. Oh, I don't know JUST get to lunch!" She continued and huffed off towards the canteen. Sam and Santana pulled Melody to the lunch hall, while Natasha and Leah dragged Harmony. Both Melody and Harmony kept sneaking glances at each other. 'Was it a dream? Or was it real?' they both thought.

That night three mysterious figures crept in the darkness towards the cabin homed to 7 girls, whom of home was Melody Swan. The cabin door squeaked open, Harmony, Sasha and Leah crept inside slowly tiptoeing across the floorboards, being careful to not make a sound. Leah poured a jar of honey into a pair of trainers. Sasha sprayed a can of whip cream and shaving cream onto the pillow case. A ball of yarn was wounded around bedposts. Oil was poured across the floors of the room. Harmony painted mud all over their face. They revenge was complete.

**Melody POV**

The sun rose early that morning, I woke up with a yawn, I rubbed my eyes, they felt...sticky. I rushed to the mirror and let out a loud scream. The girls awoke the cabin was covered with mazes of never-ending yarn. As the girls get out of bed, they slide in the oil and get stuck in the gooey honey, falling and landing with a loud 'OOF' onto the floor.

"!" I yelled waking up my fellow cabin mates.

"What! Is the cabin on fire!" Santana shouted groggily.

"MY FLAWLESS FACE IS COVERED IN MUD!" the other girls screamed in terror.

"That girl, Is the most idiotic, vile, malicious, ugly wrench that has ever step foot in this ENTIRE GALAXY!" Melody screamed trying to clean her face of the disgusting smelly mud that covered her face.

**No POV**

Outside the cabin, Leah, Natasha and Harmony sat peeking through the dusty cabin windows, thrilled with excitement at their achievement. They giggled.

"Are we bad or what!" Harmony high fived the girls. A low cough came from behind them, they stood frozen, and slowly revolving their heads, there stood was the horrible Griselda, tapping her foot, her clipboard in hand. She lowered her glasses to eye the girls suspiciously.

"Griselda!" The girls shout in unison. Harmony rushes to the cabin door before Griselda.

"No! Don't want to go in there!" she panicked. Griselda arched her eyebrows and cross her arms.

"I need to get in there Miss. Turner for a surprise inspection. No move!" she said, trying to push harmony away to get through the door. Melody heard voices outside and watches from the window.

"One of the girls let rip last night, it still sticks! Might even need to be decontaminated!"

"Oh, well I've smelt far worse!" Griselda grabbed hold of the doorknob, as the door slightly opened the door pulled on a line of string; it was attached to a bucket full of honey. If Griselda opened the door, the honey would tip right over her head. Melody's eyes shot open in realisation noticing the bucket and then back to Harmony and Griselda.

"No, really, let go of that door. I insist. Its toxic madness in there" Harmony pointed out, she stood in front of the cabin door, blocking Griselda's access.

"Actually Griselda, its smells as fresh as a daisy. No toxic smells in here. Unless this arrogant fool, Miss Harmony turner knows something we don't know" Harmony death glared Melody.

Griselda pushed harmony out of the way, and swung open the door. The opening of the door tipped the sticky substance of honey from the trail. The honey falls directly onto Griselda, drenching her head-to-toe. Griselda screams, she slugs her way further into the cabin, she slips on the oil and tumbles down to the ground, sliding along the wooden floors, crashing head firsts into the wall. Griselda growled. She picks herself off the floor; here eye twitched with horror, her gaze was focused on Harmony. Melody couldn't contain her laughter. She laughed.

"TURNER! SWAN! FRONT AND CENTRE!" The girls slowly hurried to Griselda. Both girls stood side by side.

"That was the most DESPICABLE, REVOLTING display of tomfoolery I have ever seen. If I wasn't under direct orders I would have killed your mercilessly. For this IDIOTIC stunt that you pulled and you Miss Swan for not containing your laughter. You will be punished. You're sisters you should be setting a good example!" she yelled.

"We're not sisters!" Melody replied.

"You're sending us home?" Harmony asked. Griselda bit her lip and shook her head.

"Say goodbye to your summer girls. You'll both be spending the rest of your summer in the ISOLATION CABIN!" She yelled. The girls lowered their hands in shame.

Griselda leads the two girls up a winding path, away from their cabins and up a hill. Harmony staggered behind pulling her luggage while Harmony balanced her duffel bag on her shoulder. The two girls struggled to catch their breath. Griselda led the girls into an isolate cabin homed with two bunks and two trunks.

"We've got six weeks left at camp; the two of you spend every single one of them together in this cabin. No outdoor activities, the only time you're allowed outside is under my order. You are to eat together, bunk together and spend every moment together" she ordered. She left the girls alone in the isolated cabin.

"Let's get this over and done with!" Harmony grunted slamming the door open and throwing her luggage on her bunk. Melody silently followed behind. Melody got dressed in a floral nightgown and black and white cow slippers. Harmony changed into red checked nightgown, covered with the occasional stain or two or ketchup sauce. Every now and then they sneak glances at each other. Melody reached into her rucksack pulling out the file containing information of her 'could be' fathers. She opened it, inside was a picture of her mother, it wasn't a complete picture it had been ripped down the middle. She smiled. Her mother looked so happy and so loving. A sudden gust of wind blows through the doors, sending the files flying through the air. Melody rushes to salvage them as Harmony runs to the door, bolting it shut. Harmony picks up the photo of Musa and hands it to Melody who smiles.

"Thanks"

"I didn't ruin it; it was already like it before!" Harmony preached throwing her hands up in innocence. Melody chuckled.

"It was already like that before" Harmony sighed.

"Who was that in the picture?" she asked pointing to picture of Musa.

"It's my mom" Harmony looked closer. She had to admit that the woman was very beautiful.

"She's amazing; she's had a hard life. We do everything together" Melody retold. Harmony rubs her arms; she felt goose bumps on her arms. It felt strange talking to someone who was telling her about her mom when she didn't have one. Harmony shrugged her thoughts to the back of her mind and crosses to her trunk and takes out a bag of Peanuts and stuffs a load her mouth.

"Want one?" she offered the half filled packet of peanuts.

"Sure, at home I eat them all the time. I especially love them as toppings on vanilla ice cream" Melody said grabbing a handful of peanuts. Harmony stared at Melody in shock, she stopped, surprised.

"That's weird. So do I" she laughed.

"Really, you're kidding? Everyone I practically know finds it totally disgusting and daren't even watch me at it" Melody giggled smacking her knee with her hand. The girls began to feel guilty for enjoying each other's presence.

"What's your mum like? I mean is she the kind of mom that would abuse your child or is she the kind, loving mother that would kiss you booboo better. I hate that!" Harmony asked, these questions wondered throughout her mind.

"My mum is the most amazing person in the world. My mom and dad divorced so I live with my Mum, granddad and my annoying creep of a brother. She can be a little mad and has a temper but she's great"

Harmony's face felt saddened. "What about you? What's your mum like?" Harmony sighed.

"I don't have a mother, I've mean I had one once, but apparently after my mother and father divorced she died" Tears threatened to leak through her eyes.

"How old are you?" Melody asked.

"I'll be seven on September 12th" Harmony answered with half a mouth full of peanuts. Melody chocked on the peanuts that she had crammed in her mouth.

"So will I" Melody replied after she calmed herself down after chocking.

"What one minute! What's your mother's name?" Harmony asked.

"Musa..."

"Musa, my mother's name was Musa!" Harmony cut Melody off, her eyes widened in shock.

"What's your father's name?" Harmony eagerly asked.

"Mum said that his name was...Riven something?"

"Riven! My dad's name is Riven!" Harmony squealed, jumping up and down.

"I don't get it" Melody was so confused. Harmony whacked her on the back of her head.

"Look, Melody. You only have a mother...You've never seen your father. I've never seen my Mother. Your mother has the same exact name as my mum, and your father has the same name as my dad. I have one old picture of my dad but it's ripped" Harmony rushed over to her trunk, rummaging for the picture of her father. She ran back to Melody, hiding the picture from being seen. Melody held her picture of her mother close to her chest. They slowly show each other the photos, both having been ripped down the middle. When placed near each other they fitted perfectly together, forming one complete photo. Musa and Riven sit closely together, seated at a table scented with candles. Behind them were their friends, all of them were smiling cheerfully. Riven gazed into Musa's eyes lovingly, his hands were wrapped around Musa, pulling her towards him, their lips parted. They looked as if they were about to kiss and the photographer caught them at a bad time. Ho-boe, their grandfather could be seen in the background, a glass full of wine in his hand. Tears sprung out of both their eyes.

"Dad" Melody muttered as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Mom" Harmony whispered biting her nails. The girls stare at the photo for what seemed like hours.

"Does that mean we're sisters?" Melody asked while wiping her tears with the sleeve of her nightgown. Harmony nodded.

"TWINS!" they laughed and embraced each other. Melody's eyes were filled with tears; soon the tears began to streak down her cheeks. They both pulled apart, gazing in to each other's violet eyes, smiling in happiness. They both have never felt so happy.

In the Dinner Hall

Melody and Harmony sat at their Isolation Table, isolated from everyone else.

"You know what I don't get, my dad had the actually nerve to claim that my mother was dead. It makes my so SICK!" Harmony slammed her fists down on the table.

"My mum said we are better off without him, I knew that she was hiding something that night when she was explaining to us; I saw it in her eyes!".

"I knew same here!"

"But mother said it was unexpected, what do you think happened?" Harmony stopped mid-way of chewing her pepperoni pizza.

"I don't know I know my dad has a really bad temper, but he's not all bad" Harmony reasoned.

"Tell me about Musa, what's she like?"

"She's a famous singer" Harmony's jaw dropped.

"Shit!"

"Yeah, she has the most amazing voice that I've ever heard and I listen to a lot of music" Melody ripped a slice of pizza and shoved it down her mouth. She gracefully chewed trying to keep her mouth closed.

"You know, neither one of them have got married again, although my Dad's dating, but I'm sure if he saw Musa again, that'll change his mind" Harmony began forming a plan inside her mind.

"I agree, secretly in their hearts, they must still be in love with each other"

"My dad and love, YUCK! Those are two combinations that'll never mix. I don't want to even consider the thought!" Harmony felt sick to the bone. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think that haven't seen each other...What I mean is how come I'm finding out that I have a sister NOW! Why not before?" Melody simply asked.

"Well, my dad is...well is a moody git!" Harmony leaned in.

"My mom can be unbelievably stubborn...all the time..." Melody finished her meal. 

**Late at night in the Isolation Cabin **

The room is dark, the wind howls as the moon rises. Melody is quieting sleeping, Harmony lies in her bed tossing and turning, sweat dripping down her face. Suddenly she bolts straight up in bed.

"I AM A GENIUS!" she shouts, stirring Melody from her slumber. She yawns and sits up.

"What now!" Melody mumbles under her breathe. Harmony death glares her.

"I have the perfect plan that will teach both of those idiots that they should not mess with Harmony Turner and Melody Swan!" Melody gets out of bed, stands firmly in front of Harmony, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked.

"What?"

"Tell me your ingenious plan that I had to wake up in the MIDDLE of the night to hear" Melody breathed.

"I was dreaming or...some sort of vision that I was with Mum. I know this must idea might sound crazy but I'm dying to meet her. So what I'm think is...Oh lord, this is so brilliant, it's scary." Melody looked confused; she grabbed a drink from her trunk and opened it.

"What is it?"

"I think we should switch places. When camp's over, I leave as you and go back to Melody and you leave as me and go back to Eraklion" Melody spat her drink out, wetting Harmony in the process. She threw her an apologetic look before with her spit off her chin.

"No way, we cannot pull this off!"

"God, that's a load of crap I'm hearing. Listen we are twins aren't we, we look exactly the same" Melody huffed.

"Well that's what the word twins mean, but were not the same on the inside. We are twins from different countries, we have different tastes, different vocabularies...different everything!" Melody explained.

"So, I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you, please!" Harmony begged as she got down on both her knees and clung onto Melody's legs. Melody thought about the idea of switching.

'_I suppose switching could be a good idea, I mean we'll both see mom and dad. But what if they find out it isn't who they think it us. Or what if...no they'll never do that. Oh, but I really want to meet Dad, find out what happened all those years ago even if it is for a little while. I have to admit I like have a twin sister. Better than an annoying brother. Maybe I can have some fun with this...' _shethought. She looked into Harmony's pleading eyes and nodded. They jumped up and down for joy and quickly went to bed.

'Operation switch-a-roo begins tomorrow!'

Harmony and Melody sit alone on the docks, looking through a stack of photos; the golden sun begins to sink. Harmony shows a picture.

"This is Cynthia, my dad's girlfriend, she's a slut, a bitch and she hates kids. She hates me the most so beware" Melody rolls her eyes and hands her a photo.

"This is River, my annoying little rodent!"

"He's cute" Harmony said smiling. Melody felt like gagging herself.

"He'll kick you, hurt you and do anything to you. Make sure he doesn't come into my...your room and if he does beat the living tar out of him!" Harmony nodded and handed her a photo.

"This is Growler; he's our husky and the most vicious dog I've ever met. Once he tried to bite my foot off because I didn't put his ear drops in. Another time when I saw sneaking over to my mate's house he pounced on me and I was too afraid to move. I stayed like that all night. Dad woke up the next morning and he was having a right old laughing fit!" Melody laughed, while Harmony glared at her menacingly. Melody handed her the final photo.

"This is grandpa, we call him grandfather, grand-pa, granddad. But he is known as Ho-boe" Harmony let loose a little giggle.

"Ho-boe as in a hobo on the streets...that's hilarious!" she laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh considering that he's your grandfather and he's very ill" Melody snapped causing Harmony to stop and stare at her bewildered. She regretted what she had said before. 

"I didn't know, sorry" Harmony apologised sincerely.

**Late that night in the Isolation Bunk**

"I'm not doing this!" Melody shouted stomping her foot onto the wooden floorboards. Harmony opens a draw and pulls out a long thin needle and goes to the fridge and picks up and lemon.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Harmony lied.

"There is no way on this god forsaken planet that I'm getting my nose pierced!" Melody buried herself under the covers of her bed, tears of fright threatening to spill from her eyes. Her knees began quivering and her fists grabbed who of the mattress tighter. Melody always had a fear of needles. Harmony rolled her eyes.

Harmony held the sewing needle over a lighted flamed that flickered in the darkness. She calmly walks over to Melody who she had managed to get out from under the covers, who is now lying on her bed, a petrified look on her face. She held a pack of ice cubes on her nose. Then suddenly Harmony felt nervous, melody saw the look on her sister's face.

"Y-Y-you sure you know what you're doing?" Melody stuttered.

"I've done this a thousand times. Just close your eyes, it'll be all over before you know it. Nose ring ready?" She lied. She'd never done this to anyone; to be honest she was probably more afraid than Melody was. Melody held up the nose ring as her reply.

"One, two three!" she signalled. Melody shut her eyes as tightly as she could, quickly pulling the ice pack away as Harmony jabbed the needle in Melody's nose. Melody loud of a deafening scream of pain, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Harmony passed out due to the deafening screams. Melody saw Harmony passed out on the floor; she poured some water into a jug from the little kitchen in the cabin. She poured the water over Harmony's face, who immediately awoke with contact of water, her face now drenched. She sat up and growled ready to pounce at Melody who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!" Harmony hissed. Melody grinned and nodded.

**The last day of camp**

Six long weeks of camp had finally passed. At the entrance to the camp, fellow campers cried and hugged each other saying their 'Goodbyes' as they loaded onto the buses and into the cars that their parents picked them up in.

Melody who is now Harmony wore a yellow striped crop top, blue jeans and brown scuffed hiking boots and a green baseball cap. Harmony who is now Melody wore a white crop top with red roses on, red plaid skirt with black tights and red dolly shoes.

"I look like a Barbie doll" Harmony grunted.

"You look lovely, unlike me, honestly where do you get your clothes from? I look terrible!" Melody replied twirling around in circles picking at the clothes she wore.

"Hey, I live with my dad, he's no fashion Diva!"

"Aunt Stella helps pick my clothes!"

'_Typical!' _

"Okay do you remember the plan? You're going to find out how Mom and Dad met and all that lovey junk..."

"And you're going to find out how they broke up..." Melody continued interrupting Harmony.

"MELODY SWAN! FRONT AND CENTER!" Griselda yelled into the bullhorn.

"That's you. Here's your bus pass, it will take you to the airport where you'll get a plane to Melody airport where Grand-pa will pick you up" Melody explained handing Harmony her bus pass and passport.

"MELODY SWAN!" Griselda barked again. Melody and Harmony hugged. Harmony runs off and get's on the bus, she is seated and waves a final wave before the bus takes off to the airport. Melody smiles. After the bus driver drives away, a black Limo pulls up into the lodge.

"HARMONY TURNER!" Griselda yells. Melody walks to the Limo driver carrying her luggage. The limo driver opens the doors and Melody slides in. Inside while she is waiting for the Driver to put her luggage in the boot, she crosses her fingers.

"Good Luck" She whispers. The driver is seated and leaves.


	4. Finding Out

**In the Harmonic Realm**

Harmony arrived at Melody airport, she waited with her luggage at the entrance to the airport, desperately waiting to meet her mum, she was an eager beaver.

"Melody!" Harmony looks up to see her grand-pa pushing through the crowd, following him was River, who didn't look happy the least. Ho-Boe had an enormous smile spread across his face. Harmony rushes towards him and dives into a bug hug.

"Grand-pa!" She squeezes tighter. They both let go and look at each other.

"My, look how much you've grown...and what's that I see...a nose ring?"

"Grand-pa, don't you like it?" harmony was beginning to worry. Ho-Boe hesitated.

"I love it. Not sure about your mother though" Harmony turned her gaze to River who eyed her sceptically.

"River" She said spitefully. Ho-Boe looked confused between the two.

"Come on, let's go home. River help me with the luggage!" he ordered. River and Ho-Boe carried Harmony's luggage and walked out of the airport. They load the luggage in the car and get moving.

During the drive, Harmony rolls down the window, her head rested in the palm of her hands. She soaks up the atmosphere. Melodic music surrounded the air, Harmony's head swayed in sync. It was beautiful.

"This is so amazing!"

"You've been at camp for eight weeks; you've come back suddenly acting like a tourist. What's gotten into you?"

"Come on Grand-pa she always acts this strange" River snapped.

"Oi they'll be none of that River. Your mother has been going through a hard time, her career, looking after me and you pesky brats. So be nice, that means you too River, especially you!" Harmony began to doubt her plan. Could her ideas bring more trouble and worry? She shifted her gaze to River who was still staring at her as if she'd just committed a murder.

25 minutes later, Ho-Boe pulled up into the driver of a cosy cottage in the Countryside of the Harmonic Realm. The scenery was breath taking. Flowers bloomed across the fields, farm animals could be seen in the distance. The sun was high in the sky. Harmony couldn't believe her eyes. She stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. River and Ho-Boe opened the boot of the car and helped with the luggage. River occasionally threw a few suspicious glances at Harmony, she didn't notice. She rushed towards the door, placing her hand on the black round door knob, she slowly turned it. Inside the house felt like a dream, wide open space.

"Melody" Harmony directed her gaze to the voice. At the top of the stairs stood Musa, her mother. Harmony's eyes widened.

'_Omg, she's beautiful!_' she thought. Harmony couldn't move my feet, but she felt her feet fly to the bottom of the stairs as her mother rushed down towards her.

"Welcome home sweetheart" Musa whispered into Harmony's ear while pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. Tears flooding in both eyes.

"I've missed you mom, I can't believe it's you"

"I've missed you to sweetheart; it's not the same being the only woman around the house picking up after those dirty slobs!" Musa joked. Harmony giggled. At least no one recognised her...yet.

"Now, let me have a good luck at you" Musa pulled away from the hug, Musa eyes her up and down. She looks closely at her nose.

"Is that a nose ring I see?" she rested her hands on her hip. Harmony scoffed. Ho-Boe and River struggled through the door carrying her luggage.

"Mum, I'm...like it. It's cool" Musa nodded and pulled her daughter in for another hug.

"Melody, I'm just glad you're safe" she whispered. Harmony looked over her mother's shoulder, River leaned against the wall, arms crossed and directly looking at her with his vicious eyes. Harmony stuck her tongue out.

Moments later, Musa takes Harmony into her bedroom, it's was beautiful and gracious. Sheet music was organised on the desk, ornate paintings of musical instrument hung on the red and cream walls. A pot of tea lay on the corner table. Musa lead Harmony to the bed, they say at the end. 

**Harmony POV**

"So did you enjoy camp?" Musa asked. I nodded, I could barely answer, and her room wasn't like what I expected at all. It was fancy and...Clean, not like dads where his socks are thrown all over the floor, t-shirts screwed up.

"Come on tell me, about camp?" Musa asked eagerly, she poured some tea for the both of them.

"It was whack load of fun, I met this one girl, I really like her a lot. She's from Eraklion, actually. Have you ever been there?" Musa chocked on her tea.

"Are you alright mom?" I asked as sweetly as she could. My mother nodded.

"Yes, I used to live there before the divorce. But that was a long time ago. Anyway, what did you do at camp?" _'Why is she avoiding the subject, God dad, what did you do?' _

**No POV**

There was a knock at the door snapping Harmony out of her thoughts. River came in.

"River, what have you done?" Musa asked River sternly. He shrugged. Then the phone rang, Musa rushes out of the bedroom, she answers it.

"Hello? Hi...Really? Isn't there anyone else? Melody just got home from camp...Well I'll..."

Back in the bedroom, River began pacing; he kept his eyes on Harmony.

"What you staring at dork?" Harmony asked in an irritated tone. River stopped, speechless. H didn't say a word. He crept closer to Harmony, their noses almost touching; she could feel his warm hot breath on her face.

"What have you done with my sister?" He whispered strictly, Harmony noticed that he tightened his fists.

"I am your sister, you asshole!" she lied, she kicked him in the shin, he cried in pain, Musa rushed into the bedroom after finishing her conversation on the phone.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with worry, she helped River onto the bed. She turned towards Harmony looking for answers.

"He tripped over! I didn't do anything" Harmony waved her hands in the air, signalling she was innocent.

"Melody, River, I have to do a concert. Would you like to accompany me?" They both nodded. Harmony smiled.

**At the Concert**

Harmony and River stayed back stage, surrounded by the gruff strapping security men. Musa walked onto the stage towards the Microphone, the crowd cheered at her presence. "Hey guys, I hope you all having fun. Now I'm going to sing a song that I wrote. I hope you all like it"

_I've tried to understand you  
>But you're still a mystery<br>Sometimes I feel you close  
>And sometimes I feel we're miles away<em>

_I wish I knew the secret  
>to reach your heart 'cause lately<br>You've got me feeling so alone_

_One day you take me up  
>And the next day you bring me down<br>Stop playing with my feelings  
>I'm about to lose my mind<em>

_Just put your arms around me  
>Why can't you say you love me?<br>And I can't take this anymore..._

_I've had enough of rainy days!_

'_Wow she's AMAZING! When Melody said she had a lovely voice, I never expected this!' _

_To say you're sorry, it's too late  
>My life has just begun, I'll be OK<br>That's why I'm walking out the door  
>Who could love a heart of stone?<br>It's me, myself and I  
>I'll be just fine<br>This is my chance to shine  
>So say goodbye<br>_

_You take my love for granted _

_I've been waiting for too long  
>For you to say these three words<br>Baby, open up your heart_

_You'll see what I've been missing  
>Give me a reason to stay<br>Or I will have to let you go_

_I've had enough of rainy days  
>To say you're sorry, it's too late<br>My life has just begun, I'll be OK  
>That's why I'm walking out the door<br>Who could love a heart of stone?  
>It's me, myself and I<br>I'll be just fine  
>This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye<em>

_I've had enough of rainy days  
>To say you're sorry, it's too late<br>My life has just begun, I'll be OK  
>That's why I'm walking out the door<br>Who could love a heart of stone?  
>It's me, myself and I<br>I'll be just fine  
>This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye<em>

The crowd cheered. "Hope you all like that one, here's another song"

_Miss independent_

_Miss self sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer needs to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer needs to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

_When Miss independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to Miss no longer afraid_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see…_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

The crowd went ballistic, the fans cheered. Harmony jumped up and down cheering for her mum, River watched her.

"Well I hope you like those songs; let's get on with the show!"

'_She's been acting really strange, it's as if I didn't know her...but of course I do she's my sister. Or maybe she isn't, maybe aliens from outer space killed her and are pretending to be her. But still...she's like a stranger. She's acting as if she's never seen Mom, me or grand-pa. Something must be up...'_ he thought.

Musa left the stage and made her way towards Harmony and River.

"Mom you were amazing!" Harmony hugged her mother, Musa stared at her puzzlingly.

"Melody, I thought you hated my music?" Harmony jerked her head back, _'Oops'_

"I didn't, but being at camp all summer has taught me a valuable lesson; 'To appreciate your surroundings', and your music, well...it's growing on me" Harmony explained trying to be really convincing.

"Come on let's go home" Musa, River and Harmony made their way down the corridors, they exited the building. They began walking home.

"Mom, what was dad like?" Musa stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened in shock.

"I thought I made it clear that this conversation about your father was over!"

"Come on, what was he like?" Musa sighed.

"Okay. He was quite mysterious, lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was ...actually a pig-headed jerk. Alright!"

"Kind of like you then, huh Melody" River hissed, Harmony elbowed him in the gut, he gasped catching his breath. Musa took both their hands and dashed across the street. A light down pour of rain began to drizzle.

"We met in black mud swamp, I was attending Alphea in Magix and he was at Red fountain. That day me and the girls saw a Red Fountain ship crash land. We checked to see anyone was hurt. That was when I looked into his violet eyes" Harmony smiled, River also seemed very interested.

"What went wrong...I mean how come you got a divorce?" Harmony asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day" Musa stated.

"TAXI!" Musa shouted raising her arm in the air, calling for a cab. The taxi splashes to a stop and they all hurry inside. River and Harmony next to Musa either side with Musa in the middle.

"Forget about your stupid pride woman!"

"You know, that's what Riven used to tell me every day. You'd think he raised you instead of me" she laughed looking into Harmony's eyes.

"About the divorce...Well it was all so sudden...we began drifting apart. I tried living in Eraklion, but he changed. He didn't really care about me; it was as if I was never married to him. He was always yelling at me, I got scared; I was struggling to raise you by myself. Then when I was pregnant with River he sort of left me. It was horrible. So I left and I lived with my Dad" Tears sprung from Musa's eyes. River rubs his Mum's back trying to cheer her up.

"He never came after me, I was forgotten" Musa finished, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The only good thing that came out of it was you two" she smiled. River and Harmony put their arm around Musa and pull her close. Harmony sighs.

'Dad, what have you done...?'

**On Eraklion**

Melody slowly made her way off the plane, her duffel bag carried over her shoulder. As she got off the plane, a smiling handsome guy with violet eyes and maroon spiked hair waves. Melody realises who he is and smiles. Melody was so nervous as she walked across the tarmac, her father stood, arms crossed, waiting for her.

"Dad!" Melody runs up to him and pulls him into a tight embrace, tears leaked through her eyes. Riven tucked my loose bangs behind her ears. He looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"I hope you have a lousy time at that camp 'Cause you're never ever going back" he laughed. They walked arm in arm out of the terminal. Riven carried Melody's duffel back over his shoulders.

"Dad I missed you so much!"

"So did you beat anyone up?"

"I lost at a fencing match Dad"

"What have you done with my daughter? she's an excellent fencing champion" Riven smirked.

"It wasn't that easy I fell in a trough of mud, I stunk like it for weeks, not my fault Dad!" Riven laughed. Melody kept glancing at Riven while they walked.

"what's the matter? Did I cut myself shaving or do I have something I my teeth?" Melody giggled.

"No, it's just seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know... in so long. You fatter than you did before Dad!" she smirked trying to cover up her weirdness. Riven frowned.

"I'm not that fat!" Melody rolled her eyes.

"Harmony, I am not fat!" He protested.

"C'mon, trouble, let's go home" Riven pulled Melody closer to him and they left the airport.

Riven and Melody get in the Limo and made their journey home.

"So how was your summer dad?" she asked.

"You know you're a lovely' girl...are you still biting those nails. Horrid, habit?" Melody looked at her chewed nails.

"Not my fault Dad!"

"Why the heck do you keep saying DAD, at the end of every sentence?" Riven hissed,

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad"

"Sorry, Dad" They both laugh, realising that she couldn't stop.

"Do you want to know why I keep saying Dad?"

"Because you missed your handsome, charming, dashing father very much" Riven smirked.

"Well for one thing, I don't think you've ever met my Dad, Cause he ain't charming, handsome or dashing, he's old" Melody joked.

"I am not old!" Riven growled. Melody looked out the window, the Limo pulled up to a White Villa. Melody's eyes widened.

"OMG!"

"I know, I just brought the place, consider it a coming back gift. There's also some special here to see you" Riven grinned. The white villa was grand, with a wide porch wrapping around the entire facade. Out of the doors came Growler, chasing down the driveway, barking. A woman with brown messy hair and deep green eyes followed.

"Hey Sophie" Riven waved.

"Hey Sophie" Melody ran towards her, she pulled her in for a hug.

"No more camp for you Harm, it was horrible without you, seriously not fights, nobody blasting music and singing at the top of their lungs, nobody getting stuck of the roof" she laughed. Melody nodded.

"Harms, come out back, there's some I want you to meet" Melody looked confused at Sophie.

"Someone he wants me to meet?" Melody repeated.

"Her name is Patricia Moore. She's a Duchess from Eraklion. Your father spent the beginning of the summer protecting her, if you ask me she's been a real bitch!

"What about Cynthia?"

"He threw her out like last night's lasagne"

"Do you think he likes her?"

"Please. She's got him eating out of the palm of her hand. If I was him, I'd wake up and chuck her out on the streets, let her be killed. I don't care if she's royalty, but she treats yours truly like the snooty rag tissue. But that's just my opinion, don't let me influence you. See for yourself. Then we'll talk" Melody nodded. She opened the gate to the back garden, and what she saw made her heart stop. A POOL! She was too busy admiring the pool, but she came out of her distraction when she heard the wicked laugh on Patricia. Patricia, a tawny beauty, a skank dressed in a sleeveless dress that looked to snug, black heels with her sleek hair fitted into a bun. Melody joined Riven and Patricia under the umbrella.

"Who's the Skank?" Melody snapped. Patricia's eyed widened.

"Don't talk to her like that Harms!"

"Rivy, she's adorable" Melody felt sick, how the hell was this woman? What's with the pet name? Sounds like a new disease.

"Rivy" Melody mouthed.

"I'm gonna see what's taking Sophie so long with the drinks" Riven left, leaving the two women to discuss

"What are we celebrating or something?" Melody asks.

"Me and Patricia are getting married" Riven yelled from the kitchen. Patricia shows Melody the ring.  
>"Also, welcoming you home, back from camping!" Patricia jumped in. A cell-phone RINGS! Patricia flips it open. Melody sat their shocked, she didn't move or say anything.<p>

"Hello. Yes Father...Uh-huh. I'll certainly ask him, I'm sure he'll be available. Um-hummm...His stupid brat came home so I'm afraid his hands might be a little full. Okay, got it. Sounds very worthwhile. Nope I'm safe; Mr Turner has been very helpful to me...Yes, I'll be sure to give him my love" Patricia snaps the phone shut. She looks at Melody with disgust.

"What are you still doing here you beast, go somewhere else!" She shouted, Melody rushed inside the house.

'_I hate that bloody woman!' _

**On Melody**

Harmony sat in her room, then the phone rings. River answers it. He barges into Melody's room.

"Some chick on the phone for you!" He tossed Harmony the phone, she waved him goodbye.

"Hello?"

"Harmony!"

"Mel it's so good to hear from you guess what I found out"

"I don't care about that rubbish; you've got to get Mom here NOW!"

"Why? What's the rush?"

"DADS GONNA MARRY A SKANK!" Harmony moved the phone from her ear, she began pacing the room.

"This is not good, how could he marry someone just like that, I mean what happened to Cynthia?"

"Oh, shut up! Tell her tomorrow!" Melody hangs up. Harmony throws the phone on the floor. She lay on her bed absolutely shattered.

River barged through into Melody's bedroom; he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her in to the bathroom, locking the door. Harmony tried to squirm her way out of River's grip but it was no use.

"Who are you?" he hissed, tightening his grip on Harmony.

"Let go" River pushed Harmony into the wall, her head began ringing.

"Who are you?" River asked. Harmony banged her fists into his stomach and after unlocking the door she ran, she ran out the house, it was raining; she didn't bother to bring a coat. She just wanted to get out. Get away from all the madness. Her mother had left; her 'so called' brother could have almost killed her, her dad's marrying someone he only met 8 weeks ago.

Harmony stood, leaned against a large oak tree, the rain was coming down hard, her teeth began to chatter, her knees quivered. She was completely drenched from head to foot, dripping, her hair, wet hang over her face. She was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was.

"Why are you here?" She gripped her t-shirt tighter around her, trying to keep out of the cold rain and gain some heat. All was pointless.

"Here" he tossed her a brown suede jacket. Harmony caught it and put it on. She pulled the jacket tighter around her. River slowly made his way under the tree; he leaned against it, next to Harmony.

"Who are you and before you tell lies. I know my sister and you're not Mel?" Harmony didn't answer, she was too cold to speak, her lips felt frozen. Riven put his arm around Harmony and pulled her closer towards him, sharing the warmth of their bodies.

"I'm not Mel, I may look like her but I'm not her. I'm Harmony" River looked down at her confused.

"When Musa and Riven divorced I was sent to live with Riven. I'm your long lost sister" she cried, tears leaked through her eyes. River let go of Harmony, he stood their shocked. Harmony blinked furiously to get rid of the tears. Harmony placed her head in her hands.

"Y-Y-Your my sister?" Harmony nodded. River placed a hand on Harmony's shoulder. Harmony looked up; his dark magenta hair fell over his face, drenched due to the rain. He smiled.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" River shook his head.

"So are you gonna tell?" River shook his head.

"I think you should tell first, I'll be there with you...don't worry" Harmony sighed.

"How can I not worry when I'm lying to my own mother, my grandfather, my dad's re-marrying. My life sucks!" Harmony screamed.

"What are you two doing out here in the rain?" A voice shouted. They both stood frozen. Harmony lifted her gaze, Ho-Boe was walking towards them, a red striped umbrella open in his hand. He noticed Harmony crying, his eyes were terrified with worry.

"What's the matter Mel?" he asked. Harmony didn't answer.

"Grandpa that's not Melody. It's Harmony" River answered. Ho-Boe stepped back, his grip on the umbrella loosened.

"H-Harm...mony?" Harmony nodded. Ho-Boe embraced his grand-daughter and grandson.

"It's nice to see you" he whispered.

"It's nice to see you too Grand-pa". Harmony tightened her grip in her embrace.


End file.
